


I Will Hide You When It Gets Too Much

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again. ANCIENT.</p><p>Ashamed but need to share this crap so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Hide You When It Gets Too Much

The after-effects of Natalie Buxton’s attack on Di Barker were clear when the woman struggled to relax that night. She lay still, struggling to close her eyes and see something else that wasn’t a replay of Buxton’s attack. A small, quietly muffled, sob escaped her and she turned to her side, looking across at Rosalie, who had risen instantly upon hearing her crying. 

Rosalie Daniels had been quietly supportive the rest of the day after Buxton’s attack and now she gently nudged Diane over to make a space she could fit in, cradling the woman close as she stroked a hand down Diane’s back, silently supportive before she spoke. “It’s okay now Di… your safe. I’m here.” The soft sigh that ruffled her hair and played across her skin drew a soft huff of breath from Rosalie, the woman gently stroking Diane’s hair. “I’m here now.”

The shivers that had been running through Di softened as Rosalie continued to softly stroke her hair, murmuring quiet comforting words to her. Di glanced up at the woman once, then nestled closer, glad of the sweet care she was being offered. A part of her wanted to ask for a little more but she wasn’t sure she could handle it yet. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be ready to let someone touch her again. Not after Buxton and Fenner… and Grayling. 

Her breathing hitched a little as she unconsciously brushed a hand against Rosalie’s stomach, feeling a small spark of love and need pass through her. Her body was tense and she relaxed only when she felt Rosalie press a soft kiss to her forehead, looking up at Rosalie, feeling another shiver run through her as she leant up a little, stealing a gentle kiss, the soft and sweet response drawing a low moan from her. 

As she drew back she heard Rosalie give a soft shaky sigh, seemingly pleased yet confused. 

“Are you sure?”

The whisper was gentle, Rosalie’s tender question drawing a strong response from both Di’s heart and mind. 

“Yes.”

Di’s sure response had drawn a small smile to Rosalie’s lips, the second kiss pure love and affection although it held the promise of so much more. Diane was content to let Rosalie take the lead, feeling her insecurities smoothed away under gentle touches and kisses, the love showing in every small move Rosalie made, the woman clearly content to wait for reciprocation, glad of the chance to show Di exactly how much she really did care for her. 

Diane’s breathing had hitched several times before she reached her final soft cry, the sensation of climax and elation drawing a long shiver from her before she relaxed again, curling into Rosalie tighter than before. “My Ros.”


End file.
